


Indescrible Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: DH spoilerssssssss! ahh, sorry I totally didn't think and I didn't put the spoiler warning sign thing up. Really sorrry!





	Indescrible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N: Ok. POV is from Harry’s and Ginny’s son James. I thought it was different so I gave it a try. I wrote it late at night and kind of quick so beware. Reviews would be awesome. Tell me what you think.**

_Indescribable Love_

You can tell when some people really, truly love each other. And it’s obvious with my parents. To be honest, whenever my parents show affection in public, it never grosses me out. When they look at each other and just smile and I could tell that they wouldn’t know what to do if they lost each another. 

I remember on one early morning on the first of September my younger brother and sister were around the house somewhere cashing our pet rat, Peanut, while we were waiting to leave for school.  I sat in the kitchen with my parents as they were talking about how nerve racking their first day of school was. They there a bit nervous for my younger brother considering it was his first year at Hogwarts. I had stopped listening to their conversation and just watched them. My mother grabbed my father’s waist and looked up at him. There was so much passion and intensity in her eyes. She was smiling sweetly at him when he took her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and was whispering something in her ear. She giggled at whatever he had said. You could feel there love filling up in the room. 

They didn’t try and hide their love for each other whenever other people were near, especially when there were kids around. Lily giggles sometimes when dad kisses mum. He just laughs, and laughs and embraces Lily in a great bear huge making her laugh even more. She was too young to know what was going on. 

I stay up at night sometimes just to sit by the window and look out at the world. I could hear my parents talking downstairs. It seemed like they loved each other more during the nighttime. They must have been sitting on the couch in front of the fire. I could hear them talking about old times when they were at Hogwarts. About how she had always tried to make him jealous with other boys. My dad laughed. 

“How could I forget?” He would tell her. 

They were silent for a couple of moments. I assumed that they were either kissing or just caressing each other. Or maybe they were just looking into each others eyes, looking into each others souls. Taking each other in. Living in the moment. 

I might be too young to actually understand what love means but… maybe I’m not. I know that I want it. I want to have someone to hold and to live with for the rest of my life and know that I’m going to be happy. I want to sit under the sky and gaze at the stars with someone and talk about… _nothing_. It doesn’t matter what we talk about. I want someone that I can talk with and laugh with and cry with. Together. To be together. I know that love makes you do some really stupid things but you can’t live without it. It’s like living without sleep. I want to feel that. To be loved back by someone that I know I would never be able to live without. 

I want what my parents have. 

I want a love that makes you feel so… _indescribable_ but makes you want more.   _More, more, more._

A love that weakens the soul and mind, but never breaks the heart. 


End file.
